


The Wolf and his Pranks

by Zora_Xx



Series: The Wolf and his... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Sirius has a great pranking idea and Remus, unsurprisingly, gets roped into it.Set in the Marauders' fourth year.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Wolf and his... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661695
Kudos: 8





	The Wolf and his Pranks

Sirius wakes up, disentangles himself from Remus and starts getting ready.  
Remus: Pads what are you doing? It's 3:30 in the morning?  
Sirius: A prank is a foot mon amour.  
Remus: I'm coming with you.  
Sirius: Okay fine. Just get dressed quick. This is going to take a while.  
Remus gets dressed quickly. Sirius grabs the invisibility cloak, the map and a small bag. They get into the common room.  
Remus: So what are we doing?  
Sirius: We are going to make sure that it is quite muggy outside today.  
Remus: What?  
Sirius: Mugs all over the front lawn. Come on lets go.

Remus and Sirius step back to admire their work.  
Remus: What does it say?  
Sirius: The mugs spell out "It's a bit muggy out here."  
Remus: Nice.  
Sirius: Step two. Alert McGonagal.  
Remus: How.  
Sirius: A air horn.  
They walk up to McGonagal's office Sirius pulls an air horn out of his bag. He throws it into the office.  
Sirius: Finite Incantatem.  
They run back behind a statue and throw the cloak on. McGonagal comes out of her office holding a note and looking confused.  
McGonagal: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!  
Sirius lobs a paper ball at the pissed off professor. She opens it.  
McGonagal: Detention Mr Black!  
Sirius: Shit.  
He pulls the cloak off the two of then and he winks at Remus who slips through the secret passage. Sirius comes around the corner.  
Sirius: Hi.   
McGonagal: What did you do?  
Sirius: Go look.

Dumbledore: Before you all leave for your classes I would like to congratulate a couple of Gryffindors for a rather fantastic prank. And yes it is quite muggy outside today. 25 points to Gryffindor.  
James: Pads what did you do?  
Sirius: Got every mug in the castle and put them on the front lawn spelling out "It's quite muggy out here."  
James: That's fucking brilliant.   
Sirius: Got detention though.  
James: It's not a productive week if we haven't got detention.  
Remus: I'm surrounded by morons.  
Peter: You're a moron magnet Moony.  
Frank: He must be moron-sexual because he is dating the biggest moron in the school.  
Sirius: Longbottom tonight there'll be something squishy in your pillow. You'll open it to find a turd.  
Frank: You'd put your turd in my pillow?  
Sirius: No. I'd put James' turd in your pillow.  
James: I have famously large turds.

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy reference very much intended.


End file.
